The Chaos Bitbeasts
by A SIC Chaotic Maggot
Summary: Ch2 is up what will happen when jeremy reaches the tournament read and find out for your self
1. the unveiling of the 1st bitbeast

The Chaos Bitbeasts

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade, I wish I did but I don't

It was a nice cool morning, as 14-year-old Jeremy got out of bed, yawned,

got dressed, and headed down stairs. His parents were still sleeping; he didn't have time to eat.

He looked at his watch and saw, that he only had 10 minutes to sign up for the beyblade tournament later that afternoon "holy crap" he said as he quickly grabbed his launcher and his blade and headed out the door.

He ran to the garage jumped on his bike and headed for the park, on his way there he saw a beyblade match going on, it was a big kid and a little kid and the little kid was getting beat very badly.

Jeremy knew he didn't have a lot of time left, but being the kind person that he was he parked his bike and proceeded to the stadium. The older kid was being a jerk because he knew he was bigger than the younger kid and was using his size to intimidate the younger kid.

"Hey why don't you pick on some one your own size" Jeremy said, the kid turned around and Jeremy recognized the kid from school. It was his classmate bobby, bobby said alright if you win I will let this little kid go but if you lose you have to give me your beyblade.

Jeremy didn't want to lose his blade, but he didn't want to see the little kids blade obliterated either" alright I agree are you ready?" The little kid picked up his beyblade and watched them get ready to battle.

Bobby replied "sure this is going to be a piece of cake", Jeremy pulled out his custom red and black grip with a black neo left spin launcher attached and a long red ripcord. Opens up the patch on his arm, pulls out his blade and attaches it to his launcher.

Bobby just used a normal e-z shooter, all right 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!! Jeremy's blade landed in the stadium and began circling Bobby's blade and kept attacking it, bobby said blazing phoenix attack! Bobby's blade sped up and hit Jeremy's blade, which didn't have a name. ATTACK Jeremy screamed out as his blade hit bobbys into the air at that time it started to rain, as rain drops was hitting the stadium it gave bobbys blade sort of an illusion where you couldn't see it.

Blazing phoenix hit Jeremy's blade at full force knocking it on the edge of the stadium rim "ha now finish him off blazing phoenix ATTACK! No dodge it, his blade amazingly dodged blazing phoenix at the last second at that time a bolt of lightning struck Jeremy's blade and his blade went insane and rammed into blazing phoenix full speed and knocked it into a thousand pieces.

Jeremy and bobby flew 3 feet backward from the force of the blow. As Jeremy regained consciousness he wiped blood off his chin, and walked over to the stadium he picked up his blade which was smoking and was now red and black. In the place where his empty bit was, a red and black dragon that looked like dragoon, the bitbeast of the world champion Tyson.

He looked at his blade examining it closely making sure it was not damaged, put it in his pocket, picked up his launcher off of the ground and put it in its holster on the back of his belt. At this time he realized that bobby was on the ground unconscious, he ran over to him and shook him he wouldn't wake up the little kid had apparently ran off because he was no where to be found.

He waited for bobby to wake up, he woke up about 10 minutes later he groggily said "what happened?" "I don't know" Jeremy replied I guess it was that lightning. No that's not possible because the lightning hit before we were thrown back hmmm Jeremy pondered this for a second, well look at my blade he pulled it out of his pocket and shows bobby now its red and black and it looks like I have a bitbeast.

Some how I must have got a bit beast when that lightning hit my blade weird huh? Yeah bobby replied look what your blade did to mine he looks all around the beystadium showing him all the broken parts. Sorry but you deserved it why were you picking on that little kid any way?

I dunno bobby muttered beneath his breath I guess I challenged him cause I knew it was ONE person I could beat, any way c ya later I gotta go get a new blade. He stood up and walked off Jeremy looked down at the bitbeast and asked what are you? I guess you need a name you look like dragoon and you cause mass destruction so your name is Chaos Dragoon! He looked at his watch and realized that he ran out of time and couldn't sign up for the tournament. Aww man he said oh well he walked over to his bike, jumped on and headed for the park perhaps he could see his friends matches.

So what did you think I think this was my longest 1st chappie ever phewww please R&R no flaming plz.


	2. the mysterious blader and his chaos bitb...

The Chaos Bitbeasts ch 2

It was already 3:00 in the afternoon, by the time Jeremy arrived at the tournament it was just in time for the finals it was Jeremy's friend john and a mysterious blader in a black cloak.

"You ready?" john said "yeah" the mysterious blader replied. The referee announced to the bladers are you ready? 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!

John's blade flew off its launcher and landed in the beydish in the middle johns blade was an endurance/defense blade, the other blader just laughed and launched his blade at an ultra fast speed.

His blade appeared to be combination blade John screamed out attack go Demon Warrior, johns blade sped after the mysterious bladers blade but his blade dodged Demon Warrior and changed directions and slammed into johns blade.

John laughed hahaha you fool now Demon Warrior go! (Out of his blade emerged a demonic samurai with a blade of darkness mirage sword dance, the whole arena turned dark and in the darkness you could hear the sound of a blade repeatedly).

The mysterious blader wasn't even fazed by this and uttered out the word "pathetic", Haha go Chaos Dranzer from the side lines Jeremy screamed out "NO John you have to dodge it if it hits you your history!"

"What oh hi Jeremy" "now is not the time for small talk john, if he hits you your blade will be smashed into a thousand pieces.

The mysterious blader screamed out "Attack go dark flames of hell!"  
(Chaos Dranzer glowed with an immense black and red light and the sky darkened as it sped up and headed straight for demon warrior). "John dodge it now!" Jeremy screamed from the sidelines.

"Ok im ready for ya now go Feudal Defense" (as Chaos Dranzer hit demon warrrior there was a big flash of light as the 2 blades collided, John struggled to see what was happening but it was no use). When the light cleared the beystadium was in ruins and the referee screamed out and the winner is…..

Sorry to leave yall hanging like that but I just couldn't let the winner be revealed in the 1st chapter of the battle well plz r and r no flaming plz and tell me watcha think, i know it was a little shorter than the 1st chapter but i was tired when i wrote it but i had to given to the fans demands hehehe hope you like it!

Enjoy!


End file.
